What would you exchange for a dream?
by FallTigerKisa
Summary: Two friends fall into the One Piece world and join the Straw-hat Pirates from the beginning. Kisa is a One Piece fanatic but she's become...something else entirely. And her best friend Alex, has no idea what's going on, but she's the only one Kisa can talk to after she eats the Tele Tele Fruit. Add them in with Luffy from the start of his adventure? Mayhem ensues. More info inside.


**Oh yeah, I'm totally gonna have fun with this. Only two OC's and they're both created after real people; myself and my best friend/sister. I changed the names but the personalities and descriptions of them are us to a T. So, my best friend and I get sent into the world of One Piece and join the Straw-hat pirates at the very beginning of their adventure, what's not to love?**

**My best friend will be editing my story for her own character's actions and such but she trusts me to do my magic, but it should be known that this OC story originated with her, so thank her not me. The OC storyline and all the details are mine, but she was the one who added herself in to make this more fun; it wouldn't be what it was without her in there. I would have made an OC story with just myself knowing how everything went and basically screwing the canon plot to hell, but with my best friend added in, and her being the way she is, she'll give a little balance to this while being the manipulative sneak that she is and, Oh yeah, I can't freakin' **_**speak **_**to anyone **_**but **_**her. Dammit, she really twisted this around on me. You will understand all as you read on.**

**The story follows canon, but my best friend has a crush on Sanji and Nami so I will rate this M later for the obvious cursing and adult themes of SanjixOcxNami, though nothing overt (no lemon). No other pairings so don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except my OC's Kisa and Alex, the rest is all the property of Oda-Kami-sama.**

* * *

"OW! Son of a BITCH!" Katrina-Erin Amcathra, nicknamed 'Kisa', cursed as she hopped up and down on one foot, holding her injured one that she had just ran right into the leg of her coffee table. Pain throbbed through her abused toe as her bitch of a best friend laughed at her expense from her curled-up spot on the couch. Kisa scowled at her sister/best friend as Alexandria Sha, call her Alex or she'll bitch-slap you, grabbed some popcorn from the bowl in her lap and took a bite of the buttery snack. "Laugh it up, wench. Next time you skid a few steps down the stairs, I'll be there with a pointed finger and sardonic laugh!"

Studiously ignoring the fact that she had clumsily slipped down a few steps just that morning, Alex raised a brow at her indignant best friend and waved a casual hand at her with a sarcastic, "Yeah, yeah." She wasn't bothered, she knew Kisa would have laughed at her anyway; after all, she and Kisa had had this sort of relationship for almost a decade from the time they were nine years old. The two best friends had met in fourth grade and neither time nor lives away from each other had deterred their bond of friendship, even when Alex had moved away for five years. Now, she was part of the family when Kisa's mom had unofficially adopted Alex and the two best friends lived together along with Kisa's family.

But that was a story for another day as Kisa limped her way to the comfortable loveseat that sat adjacent from the matching couch set Alex was curled up on, her favorite spot to sit in. She set her own bowl of popcorn on the wide armrest and childishly stuck her tongue out at the laughing blonde as she replied, "Bleh to you too." It was only the two of them, since Kisa's mom and step-father were on their three-week honeymoon, unless you counted their multitude of ten cats and one dog.

Alex ruffled her stylishly boy short, ashen-blonde hair as she hit play to the movie they had paused for popcorn. The scary movie had just gotten to the part where the stereotypical blonde bimbo dumbass was horribly decapitated when Alex had piped up that she was hungry – no surprise there, she was always hungry for small snacks – so when they continued playing, the screen was still in the middle of a body imitating a red fountain. They both rolled their eyes at the screen, knowing blood didn't flow like that in real life, but the over-dramatized effects were the only reason that she and Alex had chosen the movie in the first place. They were in the mood for a comedy but all the good ones they had On-Demand they had already watched and Alex was picky about movie watching, but then they stumbled across this horror one and the preview was just so over-the-top that they had chosen it to laugh at.

The movie was so eye-rollingly awful that it was funny, but it was still a good distraction for them on a Saturday night; especially for party-animal Alex, since she almost always had somewhere to go on weekend nights, but there were no events that night so she pulled her homebody friend downstairs for a movie night. Soon, both of the girls were laughing aloud and rolling their eyes at the idiotic actions of the stupid teenagers on the screen – "Don't go in there by yourself, you idiot!" "You're in the kitchen, grab a knife, dumbass!" "Uhp, the jock is gonna get it next." "Don't split up the party!" "_Why_ would you go outside when a murderer is out there?! – and the such. When the movie ended, neither of them were surprised to see that all of them had died.

Alex and Kisa both took their bowls to the kitchen and cleaned up as Kisa, wanting to go to bed, asked Alex, "Were you planning on doing anything else that you needed -me for, or can I go to sleep?"

Alex wasn't surprised that her eighteen-year old best friend wanted to go to sleep on a Saturday night before midnight; Kisa had always been like that. But Alex had an idea that she had been saving as she grinned at her sister-by-bond and said, "Actually, there was something I've been wanting to try."

Kisa was curious even though she was sleepy, and figured that so long as it wouldn't keep her awake for too long then she would at least ask what it was. She tilted her head and questioned, "What is it?"

Grinning teasingly, Alex hinted, "It's something you've been wanting us to do for quite a while now."

Kisa's mind went directly to one thing and her eyes lit up as all tiredness fled her limbs in excitement as she shrilled happily, "You're finally gonna start watching One Piece with me?!"

Hazel eyes blinked at her friend before Kisa's words suddenly clicked and she rolled her eyes at her friend and her newest obsession. "No, not that. I already told you, I watched that when I was younger and I never got into it."

Immediately piqued, Kisa pouted at her friend and protested, "But you only watched a few episodes, and even that was the english FUNimation dub! And you didn't even get to the part where they're in the Grand Line yet!" How can her best friend possibly say she doesn't like One Piece when she hadn't even met Chopper, Robin, Franky, or Brook yet?! Hell, she hadn't even met Smoker in Loguetown yet, and she already decided that she didn't like it! Plus, it was the idiotic dub version and those always suck; Sanji is a chain-smoker not a lollipop-sucker, dammit, and when Zoro cuts people they're supposed to bleed!

Alex explained irritatedly, "It just seemed so random, but that's not what I wanted to do! It's a full moon and it's almost midnight, so let's use the Ouija board! You still haven't done that yet, and yesterday your mom showed me one of her books that tells how to make your own!"

Still wanting to watch One Piece a little, Kisa contrarily said, "I don't know, I'm kinda tired."

Seeing through her, Alex grabbed her friend and pulled her towards the bookshelf in the next room as she said stubbornly, "Uh-uh. Oh no you're not, you little faker." Seeing the mulish line of her best friend's mouth, Alex sighed to herself and added, "If you do the Ouija board with me then I'll watch an episode of One Piece with you before we leave tomorrow." The two of them were being treated to two-weeks to Orlando for their graduation present and they were leaving tomorrow afternoon; a friend of the family would be stopping by everyday to see to the pets. She hoped that Kisa might forget in the morning and if not then she could procrastinate her packing until they were just about to leave so she could buy time to hold it off later.

Narrowing her eyes at Alex, Kisa could see that there was something that Alex was hiding from her, but Kisa was honest and straightforward so the idea of Alex trying to get out of her deal later didn't cross her mind so she readily agreed. Still, she felt that Alex was being her normal sneaky self but decided to ignore it for now; after all, she only had to be stubborn and her friend would eventually fold just as she always did. "Alright, fine. And I'm bringing the first volume of One Piece with us for the road too."

Alex rolled her eyes and agreed to the terms, already deciding that when they switch at driving she would plead a headache and take a nap in the backseat. Already pushing that idea to the back of her mind, she pulled out the book that her mother-of-the-heart had shown her where the Ouija board symbols were. Turning to her sister, Alex instructed, "Go get the dry-erase board, while I look up where exactly it was in the book." She began flipping through pages as Kisa wordlessly went to the garage to get it, and when she got back she saw that Alex had relocated to the cleared coffee table in the living room. Alex was skimming the book as she slowed her flipping and Kisa sat across from her and set the dry-erase board on the table between them, flipping a dry-erase marker between her fingers as she waited for her friend to find the proper page in the spell book.

Oh, yeah, did she forget to mention that her mom was a witch? Not a green-hooked-nose-warty hag bent over a bubbling cauldron of noxious ooze filled with puppy-dog tails and wings of bats kind of witch, no. Liana Rosenthorne (Rosenthorne is her maiden name that she retook after her divorce to Kisa's father), now Liana Thelios thanks to her recent marriage to Kisa's new step-father Kris Thelios, was a certified Wiccan practitioner, so there were a lot of books on the occult in their house. It didn't help that Kris was a Freemason and that her mom's best friend was a Druid Priestess who was married to a man of Native-American descent; come to think of it, Kisa and her mother were of Native-American descent too, but not nearly enough for it to be noticeable in their features. No, Liana and Kisa mostly took after the Irish thread in their genealogy, with their long auburn-colored hair, rosy cheeks, pale skin, red lips, short stature, and ample curves. Well, Liana had ampler curves, but her top two were partly silicon; but both Kisa and her mother shared the same tuck-in waist and ample hips that were signature in most Irish women, though they at 5"2 partly wished that they had the longer legs to accompany their nice figures. Kisa was pretty much a carbon copy of Liana even right down to their voices, just a younger version of her; the only differences between them was that Liana had brownish-hazel eyes while Kisa had more greenish-hazel eyes with a band of orangish-brown around the iris and Kisa had her father's chin, complete with a bit of a cleft. Both had heart-shaped faces with pale skin, and both were natural-looking beauties; they weren't beautiful in the eye-popping "damn-she's-hot!" kind of sense, but they had an earthy attractiveness where both would never be called plain or ugly looking, and that was even without make-up.

Bored with having to wait for her friend to find the spell, Kisa yawned drowsily and laid her chin on the table and decided to scrutinize her friend since she had nothing better to do. Alex was interesting to look at, as she always was. She was model-thin - as though she was a thin person on a diet – but it was purely genetic; her metabolism was so fast-acting that she was almost constantly snacking on something between meals without ever really gaining any pounds. She actually wanted to put on some weight, because being underweight came with a few health problems she had to deal with. Still, Alex was model-beautiful with stylishly-short ash-blonde hair, cream-and-roses skin that had a healthy shine to them, high cheekbones with a pointed chin, and long legs that seemed to go on for miles at 5"7. She had hazel eyes with a band of orangish-brown around the iris - remarkably exact to Kisa's own eyes regardless of the fact that they weren't blood related (in fact, Kisa was the only other person that Alex had ever seen with that same strange-colored band around their irises) – and a light smattering of freckles across her nose and upper cheeks, adding a charming touch to her features. Her build was almost athletic in nature, like a swimmer's or a dancer's, with her long limbs and little fat; so little in fact, that she was almost completely flat-chested. Which led to why she was so interesting to look at; Alex's face, while classically beautiful, was completely androgynous. If you saw her in girl's clothes, or wearing make-up, or with her hair styled a certain way, then there was no question that she was a girl; but in her street clothes (if they weren't too tight or too girly looking) or with her hair non-styled and simply let loose, then she was easily mistaken for a boy. It was always amusing going to a party or rave when Alex was wearing her street clothes, because then she got hit on by everyone, straight men, straight women, gay men, gay women, bisexual men, and bisexual women. Sometimes she's even mistaken for a transsexual, which was always good for laughs. And Alex does nothing to give any hints, she loves playing the 'What-am-I' game; and there were absolutely no hints to be had based on her sexual preferences, because she was completely bisexual, so she hit on either gender if she liked the individual or thought someone was hot. Alex was regal and statuesque, regardless of the fact that she was a bit of a klutz, which probably came from her mixing of French and Russian ancestry.

The red-head closed her eyes and laid her face to the cool table as she yawned, thoroughly bored and sleepy. Luckily for them, they didn't have to get up super early since they could leave at anytime they wanted; but still, Kisa was used to sleeping before midnight, which Alex liked to say was a product of her "boring" lifestyle. Kisa was what most of her family and friends like to call an "old soul"; she was a bit introverted and had her own way of thinking that was unlike anyone they had ever met. So she was a homebody, who loved to read books and watch anime, preferring the fictional to reality (which her mother did nothing to correct, just as much involved in the world of fictional books as her daughter). She felt no need to be around her peers, especially those that she saw as shallow creatures, and was quite content to be alone; though she was not bullied either. Kisa was just too strong-willed to bother with the trivialities of teenagers and young people, so she went her whole life without having to make any of the stupid mistakes that most people had to deal with; she didn't smoke, she didn't drink (her parents made their own alcohol so she knew how it was made, and the process is just ew), she didn't do drugs, she only ever really left the house when Alex dragged her out, and she was still a virgin. But that didn't mean she was a perfect angel, she was notoriously lazy and very stubborn so her grades suffered from her wanting to do other things and not getting her work done; and while she had never gotten into any fights, she had been suspended from school once when she was fifteen (she had seen one of her few friends being mocked by a preppy bitch for being gay, and she had chewed an entire pack of bubble gum and then smeared it into the girl's perfectly straightened hair, from scalp to mid-length, while she was still talking and then poured her soda over the slut's head when the girl had started squealing like a pig).

Kisa was just about to fall asleep on the table when she heard her friend say loudly, "Hey! Wake up!" Bleary eyes opened and Kisa turned her head to look at her friend as Alex began writing symbols on the white-board as she kept glancing back and forth from her work to the opened book.

"You find it?" Kisa asked rhetorically.

Not even bothering to stop her drawing, Alex nodded and said mostly to herself, "Yep. Took me a while but I got it. Just add this one here and then,"_ flip_ to the next page, "Ah! This one goes next, right here." She barely glanced in Kisa's direction as she said, "Don't worry, this won't take long. I'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you go get a soda or something to wake yourself up." Kisa shook her head, she didn't want to get up unless she was heading for bed, and simply laid her head back down on the table and closed her eyes, waiting impatiently for Alex to hurry the hell up. She was on the verge of falling asleep again when she felt something brush up against her. Without looking at it, she raised a hand to pet it; it was too small to be their Black Labrador Bear, so it had to be one of their ten cats. Based on the way the cat was rubbing against her so affectionately, the cat's fur texture, and the cat's size, Kisa assumed it to be Wren, the black, gray, and brown, Bengal adolescent. Peeking just a bit, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it was Morrigan, one of their three all-black cat's, who was also Wren's triplet sister. Morrigan didn't normally love on her very often, she had chosen her human to be Alex, but Kisa wasn't complaining. She loved all their cats and dog; maybe not equally, but she still loved them all.

Glancing at her friend as she pet the cat, Kisa sighed to herself, before glancing to the electronic clock to read the time; 11:57 p.m. She was almost tempted to just back out so she could finally go to bed, but she _really _wanted Alex to watch One Piece; it was just too epic for her family not to. Her mom had work and barely has the time to watch any of their regular shows, and Kris was in his last year of going through college in computer animation so he was constantly working; she didn't push One Piece on them because she understood how hard-working they were because of their busy schedules. But Alex had no excuse; and she just knew that if the little brat would just sit down and watch the original, not the butchered English version, then she would be just as hooked as Kisa was herself. So she relegated herself to this Ouija board thing; she was a little curious, but she would have preferred to do it on a night where she wasn't so tired.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Alex nudged her with a foot and said, "I'm done. You ready?" Sitting up, Kisa saw that the white-board had been scribbled all around the border by beautiful runes – damn, Kisa wished she had some of Alex's artistic abilities – and the common alphabet, numerical system and yes-and-no answers in the center of the board. Alex pulled out a triangular piece that Kisa assumed would act as the medium for their little ritual and set it in the center of the board with her fingertips lightly resting on it. Sitting up, Kisa set her own fingertips to the triangular piece; she had seen enough Youtube videos to know the basic gist of what to do for this. Waiting patiently for Alex to speak, knowing her take-charge friend would guide her through it, Alex cleared her throat and called, "Here goes nothing. Hello? Anyone out there tonight?"

Kisa stared at the make-shift Ouija board in curiosity, waiting apprehensively, but nothing happened. Glancing at Alex, her friend caught her look and said, "Give it a little time, sometimes it takes a while." Minutes ticked by and still nothing, so Alex tried again, "Heeeellooooo? Anybody there? It's my sister's first time doing one of these, so if anyone's there I'd appreciate it if they'd give us some of their time." Yep, that was Alex, she knew when to sweet-talk and be diplomatic; Kisa kept her mouth shut, since she was blunt and more honest than most people, she had very little diplomatic skills and even less social skills.

Still, nothing happened; it reached 12:13 and Alex had called out multiple times. With a sigh, Alex let go of the medium and sat back as she apologized, "Sorry, sis. Maybe they're all out doing other stuff tonight." Kisa just rolled her eyes as she stretched her arms to get the blood flowing again before she stood up. Alex was staring at the board in puzzlement, but shrugged her shoulders when she saw the time and left it to clean up tomorrow. Both said goodnight before they went to their own rooms and went to bed, both pushing the failed ritual out of their minds as they fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Sneaky little bitch. I should've known she'd try to get out of this." Kisa mumbled to herself as Alex made a big production of packing all her things for their road trip. The traffic news website said that it would be best to avoid traffic so they should probably leave around 1:45-2:30, and it was currently 1:30. Kisa had developed a twitch in her eye as she glared at her bustling friend, knowing she was procrastinating on purpose. _Her _suitcases were already packed and in the trunk of Alex's red Saturn Ion, her normal car-boredom-carry-on in a small black backpack on her back.

She was wearing a camouflage tank-top with jean shorts that went to her knees, shin-high white socks peeking over her well-worn black combat boots, her thick auburn hair in a ponytail with her signature gray hat on her head and thick black men-styled sunglasses perched on the bill of the cap, and no make-up with a gold and silver pentacle necklace serving as her only form of jewelry. A silver star in a single golden circle with a golden moon in-between the two bottom legs of the star; it was elegantly simple and very expensive since it was actual gold and silver, but it was an exact match for the one her mother had, and she had gotten it as a gift from her mother for her sixteenth birthday. It was one of her greatest treasures.

Pissed off at her duplicitous sister, Kisa stomped over to the couch and sat down, resolute to wait for Alex who was still banging around upstairs so she could give her a piece of her mind. Alex definitely wasn't getting out of watching One Piece, and for this little stunt Kisa was enforcing _three _episodes to watch when they settle into the hotel in Orlando, as well as the entire first volume of One Piece when they switch drivers on the road.

On a whim, Kisa pulled the One Piece first volume out of the bag on her back to skim-read it as she waited for Alex to finish. Soon a smile was encompassing Kisa's face as she read the antics of Luffy and Zoro; she liked Coby as well, but he was such a wuss at the beginning. She had just met Nami when the book ended, so she closed and threw it on the white-board that was still laying on the coffee table – ah, they'll put it away when they get back home – which catches her interest. Turning her head, Kisa looks to the landing and shouts up, "Hey! Are you done yet?!" She gets back a muffled response that sounded like a 'no' based on the irritated tone, so Kisa sighed with an exasperated roll of her eyes and slumps backwards into the couch seating, kicking her feet up onto the edge of the coffee table as her eyes wandered the room in her boredom.

The still-opened spell book sitting next to her foot resting on the edge of the coffee table caught her attention, so, with a shrug, Kisa grabs it carefully and started reading it. She sets her feet back on the floor and leans forward to compare the symbols on the book with the one on the white-board, glancing back and forth between the two. When she finishes and nothing is out of place, she turns a page backward to the first few symbols when something catches her attention from the book. Taking both hands, Kisa carefully peels the page from the page it was stuck to – _No wonder it didn't work, _Kisa thought with another eye roll, _only the first few symbols are for the actual Ouija board and the others are for a different spell. _– and reads the spell that the majority of the symbols on the botched Ouija board were for. An exchange spell? She tilts her head as she reads on, not noticing the triangular medium gain a faint glow from its' place on the white-board next to the One Piece volume. It was an obscure spell for things like if you needed a boost in confidence or if you wanted all the help you get for a test or something like that, then you would give something in exchange temporarily for the spell to give you what you wanted. Or, if you ever watched Full Metal Alchemist, the rate of equivalent exchange; you give something up of equal exchange to gain something, except this was reality so it lacked the flashy effects and over-the-top exchanges that FMA had.

A quiet shuffling noise caught her attention and when she looked up, she saw that the medium was moving, _all on its' own_. With a shriek of surprise – _that _had never happen before – she sprung to her feet and yelled, "ALEX! THE OUIJA BOARD TRIANGLE IS MOVING!" She heard Alex upstairs shuffling around, though without any obvious sense of urgency, and Kisa leaned over the board as she watched the medium move around the One Piece volume to reach the alphabet still written on the board. Remembering what happened on Youtube when the thing moved around, she immediately scrambled for her backpack and pulled a notebook and pencil and flipped to an unused page, pencil poised over the page as her eyes stared intently at the triangular medium. It made it's way easily to the alphabet and moved to spell out its' words; w-h-a-t w-o-u-l-d y-o-u e-x-c-h-a-n-g-e-?

Kisa blinked down at the now still medium as she read its' words, the triangular medium seeming to be waiting patiently for her answer. Aloud, she asked it, "Exchange for _what_?"

"'Exchange for _what_' what?" A voice next to her asked. Kisa jumped about a foot in the air as she turned to the amused blonde next to her. Alex was wearing jean-material cargo pants, a loose black t-shirt with 'ROCKY' in red print in a dripping blood effect with giant red lips beneath it, and an open gray hoodie , no make-up, her hair was loose – probably because she likes to drive with the windows down, so why style your hair when the car ride will mess it up anyways? – and she wore a simple rusted chain necklace that hung just below the neckline. In one hand was the handle to her large rolling purple tiger-striped suitcase, complete with skateboard strapped to its' body, and slung over one shoulder was her beige messenger bag (biking kind that straps across back, not purse style) decorated with band and miscellaneous pins for her own driving-carry-on.

Scowling irritatedly at her best friend, Kisa glanced back at the medium only to find that it hadn't moved so she had the time to snipe at her friend, "Finally done?" Alex opened her mouth to remark back, but Kisa interrupted her and continued, "Never mind about that. Didn't you hear me call to you that the triangle thingy was moving?"

Alex glanced down at the little medium on the board and asked curiously, "Really? What did it say?" Kisa wordlessly handed the notebook to her and she skimmed it before asking, "'What would you exchange?' What would you exchange for – Oh, I see. _That's_ what you were talking about. Why would it suddenly start working now?"

Kisa shrugged helplessly as she replied, "I don't know. But I do know you botched the Ouija spell."

Glancing at her friend as she poked the medium, surprised to find that it didn't move an inch as if had been super-glued to the damn board, she asked curiously, "How so? I followed the instructions to the letter." She was a little insulted.

Still staring at the medium, Kisa replied, "You combined two spells together; the pages were stuck together you doof."

Alex went silent as she checked the book on the coffee table and realized her mistake, with a sheepish, "Oops. Well, now we know what to do for the next time."

Kisa poked at the medium herself and frowned down at the unmoving object as she remarked, "Yeah, but only if you can get this spell to stop first." Addressing the medium, she asked it, "Hey, how do you come unstuck?" It immediately began moving by itself again which caused Alex to jump in surprise.

Alex immediately scowled at the red-head and lightly smacked her shoulder as she exclaimed, "Damn, you didn't tell me it was moving all on its' own! Warn me next time! Almost gave me a heart-attack!"

Writing down what the medium was spelling out, Kisa unconsciously scowled at her friend and growled to her, "I _did _tell you that it moved on its' own! It's why I called you down in the first place!"

Nonplussed, Alex glared right back at her and defended, "Well obviously I hadn't heard you! So how was I supposed to know that the medium moved on its' own! That isn't supposed to happen, you know!"

Mumbling to herself, "Well, it's not my fault you don't listen to me. Bitch." The medium stopped and she read what it said; w-h-a-t w-o-u-l-d y-o-u e-x-c-h-a-n-g-e t-o o-p-e-n t-h-e d-o-o-r-? Staring at that thing in confusion, she didn't protest when Alex snatched the paper out f her hand to read for herself. Kisa asked the board, "What door?" The medium shuffled across the board and Alex snatched up the pencil in Kisa's hand; t-h-e d-o-o-r t-o y-o-u-r d-r-e-a-m-? Kisa blinked at that answer, she had honestly never really formed any concrete dream of what she wanted out of life. Alex was curiously silent as she gripped the pencil and pad in one hand and her suitcase handle in another, knuckles white as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end when a building energy in the room started charging the air; it was a palpable energy, that was almost a tangible thing in the room, something any normal person would feel coming. But Kisa was a dead-zone – or maybe a barrier was the right word? – to these kinds of things and she always had been, so she didn't feel the oncoming energy-train. Thinking for a few seconds of the original question, she answered with the utmost sincerity, and obscurity, "'To open the door to my dreams'? I would have to exchange what I am."

She meant it, but not in a strange context; she had meant that the current her now was unable to gain a dream, she had the perfect life with perfect friends and family so what more would she possibly want out of life? So, in order to gain a dream, she felt that she would have to exchange everything that made her not need one; her friends, family, self, and life, would have to disappear in order for her to gain a soul-filled dream. But she never had been good at explaining herself properly.

The energy barreled into the room and Alex unthinkingly dropped the pad and pencil to grab her best friend, calling out an unconscious warning, a split second before the white-hot energy speared Kisa like a bolt of lightning. So, it was with an audible _pop! _that the world around Kisa exploded into a world of white and multicolored swirls as her body disintegrated; it happened so fast that she didn't even feel any pain, but not fast enough for her not to feel an instinctual worry for her best friend whose hand she could no longer feel.

A flash of blinding light filled the room and when the light dissipated taking all the high-tension energy with it, only the cats in the room watched as a pad and pencil fell to the floor where their blonde waster had been just a few seconds ago. On the Ouija-spell-board the volume of One Piece glowed with a softly inviting light before its' own glow slowly dispersed, leaving the room empty and silent save only for the cats who had seen everything.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I didn't right anything regarding the One Piece world yet; but think of this more of the prologue than the first chapter. This just explains how we got to the One Piece world. Next chapter will be in the One Piece world.**

**The Ouija board thing is a real thing, my own mother actually does have a spell book that tells how to make your own homemade Ouija board. Again, the characters Kisa and Alex are me and my best friend; everything in their backstory is pretty much spot on, especially regarding the family and ideals, though everyone has different names. My mother really is Wiccan, my step-father really is a Freemason, and we really do have Wiccan, Druid, and friends of Native-American descent.**

**Katrina-Erin was supposed to be my actual name, but my father vetoed the idea at my birth and Alexandria was one of the possibilities for my best friend's name. My family plays Dungeons and Dragons so all the other names and last names were from our gaming characters; Amcathra, Sha, Liana, Rosenthorne, and Thelios are actual characters of ours, while Kris was what my step-father's name was supposed to be as well.**

**Please review!**


End file.
